Star Heaven
by Shark Queen 2014
Summary: Draco’s thoughts as he and Hermione are reunited in heaven. Final story in the One Last Kiss trilogy Originally titled: Finally Home


**Summary: Draco's thoughts as he and Hermione are reunited in heaven. Final story in the One Last Kiss trilogy.**

**Me: This is dedicated to Corigreenleaf (AKA: StarDustt) who encouraged me to write this**.

*****Note (4/17/09): Again just more editing. Let me know if this version is any better than the last.**

Draco felt like he was flying. Everything had a new shine to it that it hadn't had before.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

"This must be heaven."

All he could see was light. It made him feel whole and complete. Yet something was still missing.

A piece of his heart was still gone and he felt hollow. He felt his happiness dissipate as he realized she still wasn't with him. She was still gone. He stared into the light, not hearing the voice call for him.

_Why can't everyone leave me alone?__ She's still gone. What else is there for me?_

His heart felt heavy. He turned from the light, not being able to bare the bliss radiating from it, while he wanted to die all over again.

"Draco,"

He lifted his head. He knew that voice yet he couldn't place it.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

He stared into the light trying to find the source of the voice.

"Draco,"

He looked around and spotted a figure coming towards him. He felt his breathe catch in his throat as he made out the shimmering form before him.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

"Hermione," he breathed.

He smiled as she rushed towards him. Her entire being illuminated by the golden light. She was an angel, his angle. She raced towards him and he felt his hopes soar. She threw herself into his waiting arms and smiled up at him. He looked into her eyes and felt as though everything would be alright. Maybe there was hope after all.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

She was here and she was in his arms. He'd never felt so happy in his life. For the first time since she died he believed that things would get better.

He believed that he could do anything. He looked up and to his surprise saw that the entire sky was filled with millions of shimmering stars. He'd never seen anything so magical in all his life. Each star had a brilliance to it, like it was a tiny flame in each one that refused to be doused.

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

He looked down at her and knew he had a reason for caring on. She was his reason. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. Show her how much she had given him. She hadn't just given him a purpose; she'd given him a new life.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky _

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_

He smiled at her and pulled her close. He didn't need anything else as long as he had her. He knew nothing would ever rip them apart again. They'd made it through every hardship and every storm. They'd proven that not even death could separate them.

He smiled at her again and took her hand. As they walked farther into the light, he spotted the grand stair case that stretched towards the heavens. Smiling at each other they began to ascend it. As they climbed he leaned over and kissed her with a un-Slytherin like tenderness. As they parted he bent down and whispered to her.

"We're finally home,"

They looked at one another and realized that it was true; as long as they were together they were home. So together they continued climbing up the stair case and into the stars, where they knew their long journey would end and for the first time they were both truly alive.

_Because you live, _

_I live_


End file.
